I'm in love with a 200 year old Dectective (Book 1)
by Spring-Ryder
Summary: Jennifer Lestrade is the shy but, sweet niece of Inspector Beth Lestrade she is also aspiring to become a scientist. But, when a crime wave hits New London her Aunt brings Jennifer's hero Sherlock Holmes back to life now if only she could talk to him without becoming shy. Will love bloom between the two of them Read to find out, I don't own SH22 I do own my OC's and the plot.
1. Introducing Jennifer Lestrade

**OC Bio** **  
**

Name

Jennifer Q. Lestrade

Age

19

Occupation

Student/ Intern at New Scotland Yard in the Science Division

Family 

Inspector Ian Lestrade (Father: Deceased)

Dr. Margot Lestrade (Mother: Deceased)

Inspector Beth Lestrade (Aunt: Alive)

Johnathan Lestrade (Fraternal Twin brother: Alive )

Lord Timothy Lestrade (Paternal Grandfather : Alive)

Lady Agatha Lestrade (Paternal Grandmother : Alive)

Dr. Nathan Hughes (Maternal Grandfather:Alive)

Dr. Loren Hughes (Maternal Grandmother : Alive).

Friends

Deidre

Tennyson

Wiggins

Watson

Personally 

She is shy at first but, once she warms up to you she acts excitable and friendlier towards you. she likes pizza , and anything chocolate related. She also still sleeps with her childhood teddy bear named Pinky. lastly she has read all of the Sherlock Holmes books and admires Holmes .

Relationship Status

Single but, has a huge crush on Holmes but is too shy to admit it (yet).


	2. First Impressions Part 1

**New London May 25th 2103**

Inspector Beth Lestrade , her niece Jennifer Lestrade , and her Compudriod assistant Watson were flying though the night in a of a high speed pursuit of Martin Fenwick. "Aunt Beth please slow down I don't feel so good" Jennifer said as Fenwicks Hover cruiser crashed in to three street lights and flipped upside down."Go Master I'll draw their fire" Fenwick said as the cruiser flew away and as Inspector Lestrade arrested Fenwick she and Jennifer saw a man who looked like professor Moriarty . Once back at New Scotland Yard Inspector Lestrade ,and Jennifer went to Chief inspector Grayson's office .

"Three downed light standers , extensive damage to private property, a fifty year old acacia tree flatted, Lord Nelsons hat, and endangering your niece's life with your reckless driving all to the catch a harmless rouge geneticist **Are you crazy.** "Sorry Chief Inspector Grayson" "Inspector Lestrade we are here to protect New London not destroy it." "You're absolutely right sir but, catching Fenwick was important we have to find out why his cryptnotic programing didn't take" "take it up with the science division" Grayson said dismissing them. Fenwick was crypnotized and he was clearly faking it , a while later they went to 221 B. Baker Street the Sherlock Holmes Museum which was closed due to lack or funds and attendance .

Fenwick ran out of the building Inspector Lestrade ,Jennifer , and Watson gave chase until Fenwick ran into an entrance to the old underground "internal directive 12 C no officer may enter the underground without prior authorization access denied" Watson said. "I'm not that crazy there's rats down there" Inspector Lestrade said in disgusted tone "besides who knows what other creepy things are lurking down there "Jennifer said with a grimace. "come on let's go see what Fenwick stole" Inspector Lestrade said as the walked back to the museum once inside Jennifer sighed when she saw the damage that Fenwick had did Beth put her hand on Jennifer's shoulder "I know how much you loved coming here Jenny" Beth said "I wish more could have been done to stop this place from closing so, the legacy of Sherlock Holmes could be preserved for future generations"Jennifer said sadly .

" I know it's a shame but, chin up maybe this place will open back up someday" Beth said with a slight smile "you're right Aunt Beth after all there's always hope " Jennifer said with a small smile before she picked up a card "the disguise used by Professor James Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls just before he attacked Sherlock Holmes"Jennifer read "He stole Moriarty's disguise, what do make of this Watson " inspector Lestrade asked "inadequate external security infer-alarm non functioning internal security compromised due to obsolete non shatter proof glass" Watson replied "so glad I asked" Beth said rhetorically . "Aunt Beth look" Jennifer said pointing to the picture on the wall. "That looks like the guy from the Hover craft Fenwick's buddy that tried to run us down" Beth said as she looked at the picture . Once back at New Scotland yard Inspector Lestrade and Jennifer saw something that they didn't believe . "This is Impossible Aunt Beth Professor Moriarty Died over Two hundred years ago" Jennifer said a panicked tone.

The news came on "Breaking news Cryptnosis failure shock New London details on demand" The Reporter said. "More" Inspector Lestrade said "cryptnosis the process in which criminal urges are deprogrammed from the human psyche is seem to be losing it's effectiveness confidential sources inside New Scotland yard blame today's bold hijacking of the royal graft coach on a crypnotized youth that was put on probation for joy hoving ,and finally from the journal of DNA Science Cellular rejuvenation may enable dead cells to be re animated according to Nobel prize winner Sir Evan Hargreaves" . "Hmm we have to talk with him maybe he can shed some light on this strange business " Inspector Lestrade said. Jennifer pulled down a book for the book shelve " James Moriarty Professor of Mathematics according to Holmes the greatest code breaker the world has ever known, Well that can explain that's behind the cryptnosis problem thank you Watson" Jennifer said with a smile as she put the book back .

"Syntact unclear please rephrase" Watson said "she meant the real Watson not you , and we are not crazy we say professor Moriarty" Lestrade before they went to Chief Inspector Grayson's office to show him what they had found ."I'm sending you two to the brain techs" "but, sir" "two isolated incidents of crypnotic failure and you two are blaming it on some so called criminal genius who has been dead for two hundred years." "Chief Grayson we saw him he was as real as you are". Inspector Lestrade said "appearances can be deceiving Lestrade just look at this elasto mask that the lab techs whipped up" He put it on and his face changed into an old woman's.

"I see what you mean sir" Inspector Lestrade said while Jennifer tried to contain her laughter "stolen Hovercraft recovered investigating officer required" Watson said "thank you Watson" Lestrade replied "will all due respect Madam err Sir let's just see what the DNA scans prove" Lestrade said as Jennifer giggled quietly " right and stop calling that thing Watson Lestrade it's a Compudroid not a person" Grayson said in a distorted voice before Lestrade, Jennifer, and Watson left . "Oh Zed what's wrong with this thing it came off so easily when the teches were showing it to me' Grayson said as he was pulling off the mask


	3. First Impressions Part 2

"Unidentified DNA get me Grayson" "This better be good I'm busy" Grayson replied still wearing the Elasto mask from earlier . "Hi Granny err chief guess what no DNA or finger prints on file this subject is unknown" Lestrade said "Well that's impossible everyone's DNA is recorded in the data base everyone's it's the law" Grayson replied . "Not if you were born more than a hundred years ago" Jennifer started "or two hundred for that matter" Lestrade finished , as night fell Lestrade, Jennifer ,and Watson went to New Scotland yard storage faculty. "are we really going to do this Aunt Beth" Jennifer said as Lestrade landed the Hover craft . "I know you feel apprehensive about this Jenny but, what other option is there to stop Moriarty" "okay fair point but, what if it doesn't work not only will we be back at square one again we will be disturbing the final rest of Sherlock Holmes the person whose books got me though some the hardest times of my life" Jennifer said in a slightly raised voice.

"Jenny we have to try, and if it doesn't work I'll take all the blame for it" Lestrade said as the walked up to the building , Jennifer took a deep breath and said" Let's do this thing" "that's my girl" Lestrade replied with a smile ."Memo to Grayson, I believe that James Moriarty has been brought back from the dead , I believe that Moriarty stole his former disguise from the Holmes Museum so his DNA wouldn't be linked to the stolen Hover Craft"Lestrade said as Jennifer got a hover dolly . "Moriarty meet his match only once ,if we are to save the modern world we have to bring back his greatest rival Sherlock Holmes" Lestrade said a she pulled the sheet off of Holmes' coffin .

"Doesn't look like much does he" Lestrade asked. "Ambiguous please re phrase" Watson said "ya see Watson and Jenny the world thought Sherlock Holmes lost his life at Reichenbach falls but, he some how outwitted death and Moriarty both in fact he died of old age many years and cases put the coffin in the trailer that was attached to the back of the cruiser."Oh yeah I have one more thing to add to that Memo to Grayson" " unavailable file uploaded" "you sent it all already , have you lost your Holo-chips Watson" Lestrade asked in a irate tone "negative all Holo-chips present and accounted for"Watson replied "get in the cruiser you worthless bucket of Zed you're suppose to be helping us not those suits upstairs".

"we're out of here" Lestrade said as the Hover craft took off towards Sir Evans country estate, later in Sir Evans laboratory Jennifer's heart was pumping with excitement and slight anxiety as her aunt was talking to Sir Evan. He pulled a lever that started Sherlock's heart and restored his youth he now looked like he was in late twenties Jennifer guessed , A while later he was laying on a bed with a breathing mask on, Jennifer blushed slightly as she admired him in the hospital gown that he was wearing. "Jennifer are you okay you look you're going to pass out" Lestrade asked in a worried tone "Aunt Beth I think I'm in love" Jennifer said in a quiet voice. "Maybe you should wait for him to wake up and adjust before you say something like that okay" Lestrade said Jennifer just nodded in reply .Sherlock stirred on the bed, Jennifer and Beth walked up to him "Sherlock" Jennifer said as she looked down at him as he opened his eyes and sat up "at your service" he replied "Welcome to the 22nd Century Holmes" Beth said happy tone .

(Later )"you call this food inspector Lestrade" Holmes said as he held up a cracker . "How did you know my name" Lestrade asked "eyes and brains , the family resemblance is strong I only knew your ancestor only too well I'm afraid , besides you're still wearing your badge"Holmes said as he pointed to Beth's badge and while Jennifer giggled . "and this lovely young lady must be your niece I presume" . "you're correct I'm Jennifer Lestrade It's an honor to meet you Mr. Holmes" Jennifer said with a blush as she held out her hand for Holmes to shake it but, instead of shaking it Holmes gently kissed the back of Jennifer's hand. "The honor is all mine miss Lestrade and Please call me Sherlock" Jennifer just blushed in response and mumbled a okay .

A while later they took off in the cruiser from Sir Evans manor "so, you're having a crime wave" Sherlock asked "yes how did you know" Beth responded . "You didn't just bring me back just for my good looks and sparkling wit" Sherlock said while Jennifer's blush intensified as she sat next to Watson in the back seat which he noticed in the rear view mirror . "Miss Lestrade who or what is that metallic gentleman seating next to you , does he do anything." "that's debatable" Beth murmured "he's my Aunts Compu-droid assistant that she calls Watson he belongs to New Scotland and he reports to them so, she turned him off" Jennifer said in a shy tone . Once back in Beth's office at New Scotland Yard Jennifer grabbed her purple back pack , filled in with her text books, put it on her shoulders, and grabbed her Hover- board . "Bye Aunt Beth , bye Sherlock" Jennifer said as she walked out the door.

"If I may ask ,where is she going" Sherlock asked in a curious tone "she's going to school" Beth replied "school" Sherlock said in bewildered tone "yes School, she's goes to New London Community College"Beth replied as she worked on her computer . "interesting, what is she studying" Sherlock asked "Science and Mathematics"Beth replied . "If you want to know more about Jennifer you should ask her, I know she would more than happy to show you around New London but, in the meantime we have a crime wave to stop." 


	4. Sherlock's thoughts on Jennifer

**_Sherlock's POV_**

 _I was dead or I was suppose to be, but when I heard that angelic voice say my name , I opened my eyes to see a beautiful young woman looking down at me she had a slight blush dusting her cheeks . She introduced herself as Jennifer Lestrade ah what a beautiful name to match such a beautiful woman, when I kissed her hand the blush on her face got brighter . I deduced that she was shy around new people so, try to put her at ease I told her to call me Sherlock . Later in Inspector Lestrade's Cruiser as she called it , I noticed a strange metal man sitting next to Miss Lestrade so, I asked her about it and she explained that it was Inspector Lestrade's assistant that she called Watson fascinating._

 _When we arrived at Scotland yard or as Inspector Lestrade and Miss Lestrade call it New Scotland yard we went to what I deduced was Inspector Lestrade's office I saw Miss Lestrade gather books she put them into a purple bag and she then grabbed a metal board. She say good bye to her aunt and myself as she left the room I felt curious and asked inspector Lestrade where she was going and she replied that she was heading to someplace called a community college and was studying science along with mathematics so, she's Intelligent as well a beautiful . Than Inspector said that If I wanted to get to know Miss Lestrade better that I should ask her myself and that she would more than happy to show me around New London and I decided that I would ask her when this case is solved because I would like nothing more than to get to know Miss Lestrade better but, for right now that game is afoot.  
_

 **(A/N: Oooh looks like a certain detective is starting to have feeling for Jennifer Stay posted3)  
**


	5. First Night

It was about six at night when Inspector Lestrade and Sherlock arrived at the apartment where she and Jennifer lived . "Until we can find a more permanent place for you to live you can stay with us" Inspector Lestrade as she unlocked the door. They walked in to find Jennifer in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner "were in luck Holmes It's Jennifer's turn to cook tonight" Lestrade said with a smile as she went to sit down at the table ,Sherlock sat down as well . "Okay guys it's ready Nana Agatha's Shepard's pie dig in" Jennifer said as she put the piping hot dish on the table along with three plates and a large serving spoon . "You out did yourself Jenny this tastes even better than Mom's but, don't tell her I said that " Lestrade said after she took a bite . "No promises aunt Beth and thank you , she was the one who taught me everything that I know about cooking"She said before she sat down. "This is phenomenal Miss Lestrade" Sherlock said after he took a bite "t-thank you and call me Jennifer i-if you want to that is" Jennifer said with a blush .

"Very well Jennifer by the way that is a beautiful name" Sherlock said with a smirk as Jennifer's blush intensified , she kept her eyes on her plate for the rest of the time that the three ate. After they were finished eating Jennifer put the dishes in the dishwasher and than got ready for bed once she was done she saw that Sherlock didn't have anything to sleep in so, she got an idea . "Aunt Beth did Johnathan leave a extra pair of Pajamas here last time he visited" Jennifer asked "I think so, if he did they would be in the hall closet" Beth responded as she sat down at her desk to finish her report on what happened that day. Jennifer returned moments later with a pair of pajamas for Sherlock "here are a pair of Pajamas that you can use Sherlock ,there my brother Johnathan's that he keeps here when he visits" "Thank you Jennifer" Sherlock said as he took the pajamas "you're welcome Sherlock ,and you can change in the bathroom which is the first door on the left in the hallway"Jennifer says with a smile which Sherlock returned as he went to the bathroom to change. As he was doing that Jennifer sat down on the love seat and opened her favorite book as she was reading she felt the love seat dip she looked up to see Sherlock seating next to her .

"So how was your day Jennifer" Sherlock asked with a smile. "It was okay but, my math class was canceled today so,when my other class was over I went to the Holo-Arcade ,and hung out with my friends than I came home finished my homework than after that I started dinner than you two came home , how was your day" Jennifer responded with a smile. "My day was interesting , the robot thinks that he is my Watson just because he scanned some old books" Sherlock said in a slightly sad tone." You miss him don't you" Jennifer said as she hugged Sherlock which he returned . "It's okay Sherlock you don't have to answer, I also know what's to lose someone that you care about, in my case two someones" Jennifer said quietly as she hugged Sherlock tighter . " Who did you lose" Sherlock asked as he looked Jennifer in the eyes which had tears in them. Jennifer let Sherlock go and got up from the couch "I'll tell you someday , I promise good night Sherlock" Jennifer said before she walked to her room. "Smooth move Holmes"Beth said as she handed him a blanket and Pillow "Lestrade who did she lose" "like Jenny said she will tell you someday , so I can't tell you that it would be a breach of trust between , and I just won't do that she's been though a enough already" Lestrade said before making her way to her room . Sherlock laid back on the couch "Sweet dreams my love"Sherlock whispered towards Jennifer's room before he drifted off to sleep thus ending his first day in the 22nd Century .


	6. Promises Part 1

It was late at night in the city of New London ,and Inspector Beth Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes, and Watson found them selves sitting in a Hospital room . Watching Jennifer an unconscious Jennifer , a nurse then came in the room to take Jennifer's vitals "Inspector Lestrade you can go home we'll call you if your niece wakes up" she said with a smile as she saw the tired states that Beth and Sherlock were in. "It's okay really I'll be fine , I have to be here when she wakes up"Beth said in a tired tone. "Okay I'll bring you and your friend some blankets" the nurse said before walking away . "I feel so, foolish Lestrade" Sherlock said as he held Jennifer's hand . "you're not the only one Holmes" Lestrade replied before she looked at Jennifer while thinking about the events earlier that landed her niece in the Hospital .

 **(Few Hours Earlier...** Jennifer had just arrived at New Scotland Yard after getting out of school Summer Vacation to see her Aunt Beth talking to Chief Inspector Greyson about people who have have no criminal record committing crimes all over New London. She then saw Sherlock deduce where the problem was coming from "Coming Lestrade and Jennifer , the robot can come too if it wants" Sherlock said as he started to walk away ,Jennifer dropped her back pack and ran to catch up to him. A while later they were at Oxford Circle when Jennifer saw a familiar face ride up to them on a Hover-Board . "You'll be lost with a proper map sir , only a Hundred credits of your E-Bate card" She said. "Hove it kid" Beth said "the names Deidre officer not Kid" Deidre whistled and two boys walked up to them "Deidre, Tennyson, Wiggins long time so see " Jennifer said with a slight wave while Wiggins kicked a can into a trash can .

"Jenny it's been a while " Deidre said "yeah we haven't seen you at the Holo-cade in forever where ya been" Wiggins said "studying for finals and taking my finals for school" Jennifer replied . "Jennifer you know these three delinquents" Beth said "their not delinquents Aunt Beth their my friends ,and their good kids they just need guidance" Jennifer said in confident tone. "Aunt Beth ? you never told us that your Aunt was a Yardie" Deidre said with her arms crossed while Beth gave Jennifer a look . "W-What it never came up, is it a problem" Jennifer said in a sweet tone "Nah it's cool" Wiggins said while Deidre and Tennyson agreed . "I can't let you you guys go down there alone even with a Yardie and Jenny , 100 hundred credits will but you the best guide in the city".

Wiggins said "And that would be you" Sherlock replied before he bet Wiggins that he could tell him more things about him than he could of him then he preceded to deduce Wiggins. "you win man , the only thing that I can tell about you is that you used that funky word quid and that you have a messed up style almost like from another century". "the kids not bad" Sherlock said to Jennifer with a smirk "yo how did you know that you've been following me" Wiggins said "Observation and deduction, I simply used my eyes and brains" Sherlock said before he explained his deductions . "Zed who do you think you are man Sherlock Holmes"Wiggins asked "one and the same" Sherlock replied "yeah and I suppose he's Watson" Wiggins said Pointing to the Robotic Watson "please to make you acquaintance" he said with a bow .

"Pay no heed the robots delusional it thinks he's Watson just because it's scanned a few old books" Sherlock said "he looks like Sherlock Holmes" Deidre said "a long story I will gladly tell you later , now as our wager I would like to procure you're services to guide us though the underground agreed " Sherlock Said "agreed but, I have to warn there has been some nasty doings going on down there" Wiggins said as they all looked at the entrance "precisely why we must go down there" Sherlock said as they all went down into the underground . Then three criminals come out of no where"Oh a couple of tourists lost there way, if you want stay healthy you'll hand over the good stuff" one of them said . "Inspector Lestrade New Scotland yard at your service " Beth said she flashed her badge "A yardie she'll have one of those Holo-trackers , we can track all the Yardies get her" another one said as they all ran towards Beth and Jennifer while holding weapons .

Then Beth and Jennifer flew in the air and started to beat up the criminals "really Holmes as gentleman shouldn't we help them" The Robotic Watson said "you're not a gentleman you're a robot and clearly the women can handle themselves" Sherlock said but , on the inside he was worried about Jennifer's safety _''oh Jennifer please be careful I couldn't stand it if you got hurt my love"_. Beth then arrested the three criminals while Jennifer cheered "Woo Hoo , we sure showed them Aunt Beth nobody messes with a Lestrade" Jennifer said as she jumped up and down in excitement while Wiggins told Sherlock where all the trouble began , so they hurried in that direction when they got there Watson detected a illegal level of ozone which was raising . "What does that mean" Beth said "You'll soon find out" Fenwick said "Fenwick you're behind this crime wave" Beth said as before Fenwick tied her and Jennifer up with a beam then his robot started to attack Sherlock and Watson which shut down Watson before Sherlock short circuited Fenwicks Robot on the old tubes track .

"Inventive but, not near enough sleep well" Fenwick said as he knocked Sherlock out cold with his Ionizer he then walked over to Beth and Jennifer "you won't get away with this you monster " Jennifer said with venom in her voice . "But I already have and little miss crime fighter and her aunt are going to number one on the Yards most wanted list but, first a nap" Fenwick said as he knocked Jennifer and Beth out cold as well. A while later Jennifer woke up to Sherlock tickling her with a strand of her hair. "ugh I'm up " Jennifer said as she sat up "can you please tell me what wires to put where so I can get Watson back in service" Sherlock said . "The blue wire to the right copper circuit and the red one to the left" Jennifer said as she stood up and woke her aunt up "I'm up Jenny" Beth said as Sherlock did as Jennifer said. "Dear me let me get those handcuffs" Watson said as he stood up and took out the laser key for the Handcuffs from his compartment ,and took them off .

"Thanks glad to have you back" Beth said "I never want to feel handcuffs on my wrists ever again" Jennifer said as she rubbed her sore wrist. Beth tried to kick the door of the old train open but, she failed "Perhaps I should try" Watson suggested "that won't be necessary" Sherlock said as he opened Watson,s compartment and took out an ionizer and a hammer . "What are you doing" Watson said "getting us out of here" Sherlock replied , Jennifer than saw her aunt charge at the door as Sherlock shot the ionizer at the sprinkler system which opened thee door and caused Beth to fall out of the carriage. "Are you okay Aunt Beth" Jennifer said as she helped her Aunt up "yeah I'm fine Jenny" Beth replied while Sherlock threw the hammer on to the track "excellent the track is still live Lestrade Jennifer get this train running we'll need a quick get away once I eradicate the source of this crime wave" Sherlock said before he walked off . Beth , Jennifer , and Watson then walked into the train "oh man this thing is ancient how are we gonna get it running again" Jennifer said as she took off the control panel "beats me Jenny but, we'll have to try" Beth said as she sat down on the floor next to Jennifer.


	7. Promises Part 2

Jennifer and Beth have been working on getting the train started and were close to giving up "Aunt Beth where's Watson" Jennifer asked as she got off the floor . " I'm guessing he went to find Holmes" Beth replied as she messed with controls . "Blasted Antiques not even the great Sherlock Holmes could get this rust bucket moving" Jennifer said as she almost got it started . Then Sherlock who was holding Watson came in "What's needed is a little 19th century technology" Sherlock said before kicking the control panel which started the train , "Full speed ahead Jennifer" Sherlock said as the train barreled though the tunnel. Jennifer then tried to stop it but, couldn't "the powers gone no brakes" Jennifer said before all four of them where slammed into the wall which knocked Jennifer unconscious.

"Now where are we going" Beth asked "due south so are next stop is" Sherlock said as he looked at his compass "a brick wall" Beth yelled "prepare for a swim" Sherlock said "what" Beth replied "if i'm not mistaken the Thames river is just beyond that" Sherlock said as they crashed though the wall . Beth and Sherlock swam to shore "Watson where's Watson Watson blast where are you, you've couldn't have sunk to the bottom of the river Watson !" Sherlock yelled before Beth grabbed him by the collar . "You listen and you listen good you there are hundreds of Compudroid's in the world and even more build everyday **but there is only one Jennifer Quinn Lestrade** in the world ,and if anything has happened to my niece I can promise you that when I'm done with you there will be nothing left to reanimate understood" Beth said with venom in her voice while Sherlock just nodded in response.

Before Watson walked up on the bank while carrying a unconscious Jennifer in his arms "Watson is she-" Beth asked in a worried tone "no Inspector Lestrade but, she her pulse is low" Watson said as he laid Jennifer on the bank . "Jennifer My love" Sherlock said as he bent down and started to give Jennifer mouth to mouth while Beth was relieved and shocked at Sherlock's declaration "this is Inspector Lestrade I need an ambulance" Beth spoke into her wrist communicator. By the time that help arrived Jennifer was drifting in and out of consciousness but , her pulse was stronger she was loaded into the ambulance and was taken to the near by hospital with Beth, Sherlock , and Watson following in the cruiser **.)** Which brings us to the present , Beth returned to Jennifer's room with two cups of coffee and saw that Sherlock was still holding Jennifer's hand "we have to talk about this Holmes" Beth said as she sat down "what's there to talk about Lestrade" Sherlock asked not taking his eyes off Jennifer .

"You've only known Jennifer for a month Holmes and you're already madly in love with her" Beth whisper yelled at Sherlock " back in my day I thought that the notion of love at first sight was ridiculous but, that all changed when I first saw Jennifer and while I do admit that may not know much about Jennifer I'm willing to get to know her better and to have a relationship with her if she'll have me ofcoruse" Sherlock said before he felt Jennifer grip on his hand . Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and smiled a tired smile "ofcoruse I'll have you Sherlock , I have feelings for you too Honey" Jennifer said before she pulled Sherlock by the collar and kissed him passionately on the lips which he returned with bravado. "Now that's a first kiss" Jennifer said with a blush as her and Sherlock who was blushing as well disconnected .

A few days later Jennifer was discharged from the hospital her ,Sherlock , and Beth then went to 221 B. Baker street ."They found a way to decriminatize all those people" Beth said "looks like they got criminal element is back under control" Jennifer said as they landed the cruiser "for the moment , hmm 221 B. Baker street it's still here. Sherlock , Jennifer , and Beth walked into the flat , Sherlock took a deep breath and signed "someone's been eating fish n' chips in here" Sherlock said to Jennifer and Beth "it was probably the workmen Aunt Beth sent to air the place out" Jennifer said with a smile and a giggle while holding Sherlock's hand "It's yours if you would like to live here" Beth said "I'd like nothing better" Sherlock as he and Jennifer looked at the books in the book case . "But, where is Watson , what have you done with him he should be here" "coming Holmes" Watson said as he walked though the door Sherlock gasped. "Why you look like" "the Dr. John Watson of old I certainly hope so thanks to Miss Lestrade and the new elasto-mask technology that New Scotland Yard has been working on " Watson said "i'm Speechless it's remarkable " Sherlock said " it's was just my way of saying thank-you to Watson for saving my life" "and this is my way of thanking you" before Sherlock kissed her on the cheek which made Jennifer blush even harder. "I have one more surprise New Scotland yard would like to retain you as a consultant" Beth said before Sherlock and her niece could any further with their public display of affection.

"Superb send me my new cases over immediately" Sherlock said happily as he held Jennifer's waist "uh Sherlock you'll be working under Aunt Beth" Jennifer said with a sheepish smile while Sherlock had a look of Shock on his face. "But on the plus side we'll see each other more" Jennifer said before she kissed Sherlock on the cheek which brought him out of his shock. "I guess this arrangement won't be so bad progress and all that"Sherlock said with a blush . Watson then said he was going back to New Scotland yard because he was due to go off line but, Sherlock said that he wants him to live with him and Watson agreed . "Jennifer I have something to ask you" Sherlock said as he held Jennifer's hands "I know that we've only known each other for a short while but, I find myself enamored by you ,and I'm aware that courting must've changed in two hundred years but, I would be honored if you will accompany me for dinner and a show tomorrow if you're not busy that day" Sherlock said in a nervous tone . "Sherlock I'd would love to go on a date with you" Jennifer said with a bright blush on her face while Sherlock smiled at her response .

"Splendid I shall come calling at seven" Sherlock said before kissing Jennifer's hand . "Jenny we should be getting home before you pass out" Beth said "okay aunt Beth , bye honey" Jennifer said with a wink as she walked out of Sherlock's Flat while Sherlock waved in response . "Holmes I need you to promise me that you will keep Jennifer safe in the future" Beth said in a serious tone "you have my word Lestrade I will not let any harm befall Jennifer" Sherlock said in a sincere tone. "Good oh and if you break me nieces heart I get to break your face" Beth said before leaving 221B.


	8. Sherlock and Jennifers first date

"Do I look okay Aunt Beth" Jennifer asked while standing in front of a mirror wearing a purple sundress, lavender sweater, purple wedge sandals, and a purple headband . "Okay ? you're gonna knock his socks off in that outfit" Beth said before the door bell rang. "Oh zed he's here" Jennifer said in a panicking tone "okay calm down Jenny" Beth said before she opened the door to reveal Sherlock holding a bouquet of roses . "There beautiful Sherlock thank you" Jennifer said as she took the bouquet from Sherlock and put them in a vase . "You are most welcome my love , I must say you look breathtaking this evening" "thank you , you look handsome yourself" Jennifer replied with a blush. Sherlock than offered Jennifer his arm as Jennifer said goodbye to her aunt " i want my niece back before midnight Holmes or else I'm coming after you myself" Lestrade said before Jennifer and Sherlock left .

Once outside Jennifer saw Watson in a hover-craft "your carriage awaits my love" Sherlock said as he opened the door and Jennifer got in "sweet ride guys" Jennifer said as Sherlock got in and the Hover-craft took off . "Yes it is a nice craft , the yard was nice enough to give it us after we put an end to the crime wave" Watson said from the drivers seat . "That was nice of them" Jennifer said with smile as Sherlock held her hand which made Jennifer blush, the Hover-craft then landed "this is my favorite pizza place , how did you know" Jennifer asked as she and Sherlock go out of the Hover-craft . "I have my sources" Sherlock said as he and Jennifer entered the authentic looking pizza parlor called Uncle Vinechenzo's Pizzeria and Ristorante when they entered they saw the the owner a tall man in his sixties Vinechenzo Deluca walking toward them.

"Do my old eyes deceive me but, is that little Jenny all grown up and on a date " "hello Uncle Vinechenzo it's been awhile" Jennifer said as she hugged Vinechenzo" "and who is your date" Vincehenzo asked as he let Jennifer go ."Hello I am Sherlock Holmes , it's nice to meet you" Sherlock said before Vinechenzo hugged Sherlock which caught him off guard ."Come sit sit i give you two love birds the best table in the house " Vinechenzo said as he guided Sherlock and Jennifer to a table he then pulled out a note book and pen . "What can I get you and your date to drink" Vinechenzo said after he gave them their menus "I'll have a glass of strawberry lemonade" Jennifer replied Vinechenzo wrote that down . "I'll have half a glass of your finest wine" Sherlock replied Vinechenzo wrote that down as well , "I'll have your drinks out in a moment" Vinechenzo said before he left Jennifer and Sherlock alone . Sherlock then held Jennifer,s hand in his "how are you feeling" Sherlock asked as he looked deeply into Jennifer,s eyes "'im feeling fine Sherlock , why do you ask"? "Because you were just discharged from the hospital yesterday, and I just want to make sure that you're okay" Sherlock admitted with a blush.

"It's sweet that you care Sherlock but, the doctor gave me a clean bill of health before I was discharged and while I may still be on antibiotics for a few more days I feel perfectly normal In fact I haven't felt this happy in a long time , and I want to thank you for that" Jennifer said before she peaked Sherlock gently on the lips. "Okay just making sure" Sherlock said with a blush before he hid his face in his menu which made Jennifer giggle as she started to look at her own menu. After a few moments of looking at their menus Vinechenzo came back with Jennifer and Sherlock's drinks , he sat them down and got out his note pad and pen.

"Are you ready to order" Vinechenzo "I'll have my usual Uncle Vinechenzo" "I had a feeling that's what you would order, and are you ready to order" "yes i am I'll have the Linguini with clam sauce" . "There is an saying back in the old country when two people order the same meal they are destined to be together for the rest of their days" Vinechenzo said with a smile as he saw Jennifer and Sherlock blush as he took away their menus"


	9. The Anniversy part 1

After the couple ate Sherlock paid the whole Bill with some protests from Jennifer so, as a compromise she paid the tip the two of them then deiced to take a walk around Hyde park hand in hand. "Tonight has been amazing Sherlock," Jennifer said as the couple stopped by a pond "I'm glad you've enjoyed it, my love," Sherlock said with a smile as he gazed into Jennifer's blue eyes. The couple then shared a tender kiss in the Moonlight just as big ben struck 12, "Having fun Romeo" a voice said from the distance Jennifer and Sherlock looked up to see a cruiser hovering them overhead.

"Hi, Aunt Beth" Jennifer said sheepishly as she waved to her aunt with a blush adorning her face while her boyfriend has a light dusting of pink tinting his cheeks. Jennifer then kissed Sherlock on the cheek and got into Beth's Cruise the two of them then took off towards home while a few minutes later Watson picked up Sherlock and they returned to Baker Street.

 **(A Year Later...)**

It was a dark and rainy day in New London "how appropriate" Jennifer mumbled as she looked out the window before she turned over in her bed meanwhile her Aunt was worried about her because she knew what day it was. Beth then called Sherlock because if anyone could cheer up her niece it would be him, within a few minutes Sherlock arrived along with Watson "dear me is today the day already Inspector Lestrade" Watson asked "it is Watson" Beth replied with a sigh "what are you two talking about" Sherlock asked in a curious tone . "Today is the 7th Anniversary of the deaths of my older Brother Ian Lestrade and my sister in law Margot Lestrade" Beth replied in a sad tone. "Jennifer's parents," Sherlock said as he glanced at his girlfriends closed bedroom door with a concerned expression.


End file.
